Don't Talk To Strangers
by Jochamon
Summary: The new generation of the KND ask the Former Sector V, Abby, Wally, Kuki, and Hoagie for help from a new villain...Pedophiles. Some Wally/Kuki in there, cuz I'm a sucker for these two. R&R! please, no flames... POST-OPERATION:I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.


What to say...this is my first KND fanfic, so be gentle.

------------

Don't Talk To Strangers

The day turned out wonderfully as the kids got out of school. Some rushed to their parents and barrage them with things that they have done, even the food fight that had started during lunch hour. Some of the students didn't have that privilege of meeting their parents after school. They skipped or walked their way home, a huge smile on their faces.

As one girl walked her way home alone on a street that was oddly empty, she paid no mind to the dangers that wandered in her wake. To her surprise, she saw a man, about his late twenties, walk down the sidewalk towards her. He looked like a normal guy, but when she spotted the pink bag that he was carrying around, she almost pointed and laughed at the man. She stopped herself, though, remembering her mom's words that those kinds of gestures are not only rude, but very mean, and should be avoided. She kept on walking, trying to ignore the man that was only a few feet away from her. As he suddenly stopped, she looked up. She mentally kicked herself for her failure.

"Excuse me, little girl." The man called out. She looked at the man's face. His eyes was covered with his sunglasses, and his hair was dark like ink. Again, a normal looking man, but she didn't trust him. Her mother's other advice came up again. Don't talk to strangers.

"I'm sorry for bothering you, but could you give me your advice with something?"

"Sorry," she said out loud, "but my mom told me not to talk with strangers."

"And your mother is right. Yes, she is. But could you tell me," he pulled out a pink dress, meant only for little girls, "if you were my daughter, would you like this? It's for my daughter. It's her birthday today. She's having a party just down the street."

"Uh…yeah, it looks really pretty…I think she would like it. It's pink. I like pink, too."

"Ah, thank you. I just wanted to ask. I was wondering if I should give it to her or not."

"It's…okay. Sorry, but I have to go. My mom would be scared if I'm not home."

"Ah…right…"

She kept on walking, until the man called her again.

"I'm sorry, but…I know you don't know me very well, and…you need to go and leave, but…is it okay if you could go to my daughter's birthday? She doesn't have a lot of friends, and…it would be nice, if she had some company. Would you like to come?"

She thought really hard about this. She knew that if she left with him, not only would she not return home, but would break so many rules that her mom had made for her. She didn't want her mom mad. But, if she went to a party, it would be fine. There are other kids around…well, sort of. Not that many friends. However, she knew what it felt like when no one came to one of her parties. It would be great to have someone around.

"Alright, but I have to be there for only a little bit. I can't be there a long time."

"I understand. But, I'm glad you could come. Let's go. I'll take you there."

"Okay."

She knew that she was going to get in trouble, but she would be fine. If anything bad happens, she could just contact the Kids Next Door.

------------------------------------------------------

"ARGH! HOLY CRAP! DAMMIT!"

The laughter of teenagers could be heard from the living room. If you can call it a living room. The cushions were pulled out from the couch, the lamp was on the floor, soda cans were placed in the edges of tables, and plastic bags that were filled with snacks were on the carpet. The ones who had done this were four teenagers huddled near the television.

"Wow, Wally! You suck at this game. I thought you said you were good at it." One of the teens had said. He was a tall, yet chubby man, hitting the game controller buttons with ease, as he smirked at the TV. His brown hair covered with a furry hat that covered his ears. His friends always wondered why he wore them, considering that it's a winter hat, but he had said that it was the most comfortable hat that he owned. His usual, dark sunglasses were perched on top of his hat comfortably, not even budging from the man's movements.

"Shut up, Hoagie! I said I was good at the arcade version, not this one! Besides, I just recently got this game!" Wally, who was once the shortest kid in the group, was now the tallest, breaking 6'4'', and the most athletic teen in the school. Doing sports from Baseball to Lacrosse. His excuse for doing all of them was, "I was bored," and his boredom was still looming over him as he did different things that he tried to get into. His nickname in all of his 3 years in high school was "The Australian Experimenter."

"Yeah, right. If that's the case, why am I beating you up pretty badly? I mean, this is my first time playing it."

"SHUT IT, HOAGIE! I'M TRYING TO CONCENTRATE!"

"You can do it, Wally! I believe in you!" Kuki said, her tall, slender body (close to 6 feet tall) jumping up and down, rooting for the man. Her long braid flapping in different directions. Her face didn't change much. She lost her chubby baby face, but the facial structure was never lost. Her bangs, which were once short and even, was now down to her jaw. Some strands were slightly uneven; there were strands that were down to her cheeks, and some below her lilac eyes. Throughout the years, they had wondered how she even had lilac eyes. Since she was full Japanese, how was it that she managed to have that color instead of the usual black/dark brown eyes. She explained to her friends that her Great grandmother was half European, so she must have gotten her eye color from her. It was a rare chance that she could have inherited that, but then again, it could happen. Whatever the reason, she was still the ever happy, Rainbow Monkey loving, Japanese girl that they knew and love.

With Kuki's belief that he could win, Wally's heart jumped to his throat, and his cheeks turned a little pink. Her cheer gave him strength, and he concentrated on defeating the Undead Pirate that was killing his Elven Ninja.

"Die, you Undead Pirate! Die! Die! Die!"

"You know, Wally," Abby piped up, her eyes finally looking at the back of blond kid's head, "for as long as I can remember, you were not one for video games, no matter how much you practiced." She immediately grew tired of watching Wally lose for the 10th time, and grabbed her comic that she had recently borrowed from Kuki. She propped her legs on the couch and put her red cap on. Her braid rested on her shoulder as she flipped the pages. She was getting into these Japanese comics that Kuki had brought for her when she came back from her summer vacation to Japan. It was different; not just reading from right to left, but the storyline was not cliché. Besides, the feminine looking guys were, dare she say it, pretty hot.

"AARGGH!! I WAS SO CLOSE!" Wally threw the controller in the air, soon landing on his lap.

"It's okay, Wally." Kuki sat next to him, patting his back, "Maybe next time!"

Sometimes, her optimism amazed him.

"Alright, everyone," Wally got up, and grabbed the empty can of soda from the table, "I promised my mom we could switch on to the news when we are done playing. Let's…just clean this up first, before she bans us from playing anything."

"Oh, what a horrible day that would be," Hoagie chuckled, but agreed to pick things up. Everyone cleaned up the living room and made it look good as new. They all sat down and put on the news. They weren't one for depressing stories, or anything of that sort, but they had nothing to do and decided to go watch what was on. As they watched one horrible case after another, one caught their eyes.

"It is said that the little girl was coming home from school four days ago, and had gone missing. She was reported missing by her mother on that day, and the police searched endlessly. Until just this morning, the little girl was found huddled near the bushes not ten minutes from her home. She was badly shaken, and would not allow any male officers to carry her to the hospital. This leads to suspect that there is a pedophile in the area."

"Oh, wow…" Kuki breathed out, "I hope she will be okay."

"Other than the trauma that she is going to have." Hoagie spoke.

"A lot of therapy, too." Abby mumbled. They noticed that the woman was still talking about the case and kept on listening.

"About three blocks from her home, police had found in their database a registered pedophile and is taken in for questions." They showed a picture of a man, late 20's, black hair, and black eyes that seemed like a dark, endless tunnel.

"Yeah…that's a creepy guy." Wally finally spoke up.

"He is, but…maybe to her," Kuki looked at him, "he must have looked like a normal looking guy."

The doorbell rang, and everyone looked at the door. Wally sighed, and got up.

"I'll get it."

He walked to the door, and opened it, revealing a little boy. He wore a black baseball hat that covered his curly, brown hair. His hazel eyes were lidded, and his mouth was set in a straight line. He looked serious, and yet had a little amount of distrust and fear.

"Uh…what do you want?"

"Are you Wallabee Beatles? Former Kid Next Door?"

"Yeah. What of it?"

"Are all of your friends with you? The other former Kids Next Door?"

"Again, what of it?"

"I was sent from Moon Base for all of you to meet with our leader."

"Wally!" They heard Hoagie call out, "who is it?"

"Uh, you might want to take a look for yourself."

They all went to the door, and noticed the young boy at the door.

"Who is he? Do you know him, Wally?" Abby spoke, pointing to the little boy.

"No, I don't, but he has…asked us to meet up with his leader…at…Moon Base."

"OH-HOH! A KND member!" Kuki brightened, "It's been a while…oh, the memories."

"May I ask," Abby kneeled down to the kid's eye level, "why do we need to go to Moon Base? Is there something going on? Mechanical? The Teen Next Door? The Adults? Is Father still causing horror?"

"No…something…more horrible. It's something that we have little information about, and yet…they are everywhere."

"This does sound serious…we should go and check it out. Come on, guys. For old times' sake."

"Alright…we'll go," Wally spoke up, "but I still say that it's not the same without Nigel."

"Yeah…ever since that day he made me team leader," Abby mumbled, and soon her words disappeared. Everyone went silent.

"You guys," Hoagie finally spoke up, "you make is sound like he's dead, or something. We know that he is doing alright."

--------------------------------------------

They got there faster than they had thought. They figured it would have been at least 3 weeks or so, but with the new technology, space travel had gotten easier. Just like that, only 4 hours of traveling to the moon, and they made it to Moon Base. They were greeted by more young kids.

Some were glaring at them, others were staring at them with admiration. Everywhere they looked, kids over here, kids over there. It was almost too much to handle. As they walked into the many recognizable halls, they saw the coliseum where every child managed to sit down in record time. In the middle of the coliseum, there was the leader of Moon Base. She had long blond hair, and…oddly, looked very familiar. They were lead down and stood next to her. She calmed all of the kids down and finally spoke.

"We have brought the Former Sector V Kids Next Door for a reason. Not only were they the only kids that from a Sector that was allowed to keep their memories, but they have seen horrible things that none of you had ever thought of. Growing up, they never terrorized us, and for that, we are very grateful. However, that is not the reason for why we need their help."

She looked at the teenagers and gave them a picture. They immediately recognized her from the news earlier that day.

"Her name is Sara Connors, A.K.A Numbuh 18 of Sector L, 8 years old. A great member of the Kids Next Door. She has a knack for building traps, and is well known for her sniping skills with the gumball gun. She went missing four days ago, but earlier in the morning, they had found her and sent her to the hospital. One of her friends from her sector went and visited her. They said that her legs were badly bruised, and the clothes that she had worn that day were ripped. She didn't say what had happened, because…well, she couldn't. She was so scared, she lost her voice. We don't know who or what did this to her, but I heard she was on the…Adult news. Abigail? Wallabee? Hoagie? Kuki? Have any of you seen it? Do you know what we are facing?"

"Uh…"Abby cleared her throat, "well, as a matter of fact, we have…and yes, we do know what you are facing. Not just 4 hours ago, we were all at Wally's place when we ended up watching the news. Mind you, we don't normally watch those. They are very sad, and seriously, I think it's complete Bull-"

"Ahem!" Kuki stopped her.

"…food. But, that's not the point. This person who had hurt this member, he is not the only one who is dangerous. They don't join together with the Evil Adults and do horrible things, like take ice cream from the world, or give you horrible food, or…any of that! They do something…much, much worse."

All the children looked frightened. Even the leader, herself. But Abby didn't pull any punches and kept on talking.

"Remember when your parents would always say, 'never talk to strangers'? Hmm? Well, there is a reason for that. There are people like that creep who kidnapped your friend, who would trick kids into going with them. Be grateful…be grateful that Sara Connors is with us today, because if she did not escape from where she was…if she didn't know how to protect herself, she would have ended up dead!"

Everyone gasped and murmured. Some cried, others went pale.

"Abby…I know how you feel, but seriously," Kuki put a hand on her shoulder, "try to keep calm."

"Sigh…yeah, you're right. Sorry."

She calmed the children down, and with her anger boiling down, she managed to talk again.

"Kids Next Door…I am warning you, not only as a Former KND, but as a person who cares very much about children. NEVER…TALK…TO STRANGERS…because, if you ever happen to cross paths with them, remember: Run back to where you came from, where there are adults, yes I know, adults, so that they would be able to see you. If you are with your parents or a family member, call out to them. When someone rings the doorbell, let a grown-up answer it. You want to know what you are dealing with? Are you sure you want to know? I know…that if I tell you, right here and now, it will haunt you for the rest of your lives."

Everyone stared at them. Fear was written on their faces. However, one by one, their fears were slowly replaced by confidence. The leader of Moon Base let go of a breath that she didn't know she was holding, and gently grabbed onto Abby's arm.

"We need to be ready. Tell us…what are we dealing with?"

The teenagers sighed, and looked at the audience. Abby was a bit drained. The subject was a bit too much for her. Wally sensed this and patted her shoulder. He looked at the audience with confidence and spoke out.

"You really need to know? I'll tell you. There is a name for these types of sick, twisted people. They are called Pedophiles. What they do is kidnap little children, mostly little girls…and they do things to them like…dress them up, or let them play with toys, or…something that pedophiles do to kids. And when they get you to open up to them…they…" he looked away, disgusted by what he was going to say to the little kids who would probably have nightmares after today, "they…touch you in places that they shouldn't. They touch your private areas…and…do…horrible things to you. If you manage to run away, you were able to run away from not only a Pedophile, but a killer."

They went silent. The information that Wally and Abby had provided were all too much for them. However, it was their choice to know what is out there. It was something that they needed to know to survive.

The entire room started to beep very loudly. Everything was flashing red, and almost everyone panicked. The teenagers had thought it was a fire alarm, but then remembered that that was the sound of an emergency message; A cry for help.

"Numbuh 305! Bring up the screen!"

It was quickly brought up, and up in the screen, was a little girl. Her pale face splattered with what looked like blood. Her blue eyes were stained with both old and new tears, and her voice, barely a whisper, squeaked as she tried to talk.

"Please…please, help me!"

----------------------------------------

"KIDS NEXT DOOR! WE NEED INFORMATION! TRACK THAT MESSAGE! SECTOR A-H, SUIT UP! WE ARE GONNA TAKE THIS ADULT DOWN!"

They were amazed. They moved so quickly. One minute, they were sitting down, the next, the entire coliseum was empty. Everyone was ready for battle. However…there was only one problem.

What should they do?

They were not part of the KND. However, they felt like they should suit up as well and take on this missing persons case. Or, should they do the most common thing and call the police? Well, they could, but at the moment, they were in a base…full of children…and on the MOON. Yeah, the police would get a kick out of that. It would be too rude and ask, "yeah, uh, can we go back home now?" Besides, the KND leader and every little child around trust the former Sector V, and now, they needed to find their fellow operative. With confidence in their hearts, they walked towards the leader.

"What can we do to help?"

The little blond girl looked up at them with blank stares. To be honest, they thought she had forgotten they were there.

"Oh, yeah."

And they were right.

"Well…you see, we don't have any armor for…well, your sizes. However, we can custom make it. It will only take a few minutes. Just go to Numbuh 3.14 three floors down from here. He'll help you. NOW, GO!!"

They jumped a little from the girl's command. She sure had great lung capacity. They went down to one of the labs and met a plump, little boy, Numbuh 3.14. They found him eating a large piece of chocolate pie. He looked up, and immediately brightened.

"Ah! Numbuh 315 told me that you would come!" he got up from his chair, and grabbed the first teenager he saw. He pulled Kuki to the height measuring area, and laughed.

"Wow, you are very, very tall!"

Kuki blushed. "I…couldn't stop growing…"

"Don't worry, don't worry. Tall girls are very pretty."

Wally couldn't agree more, and knowing that a boy was hitting on her made him chuckle. He didn't know if he should be jealous, or let the child have his fun.

"There we go! All done! Now, go in the back, and put this on." Numbuh 3.14 handed her a full body suit, and grabbed Wally. He was a bit annoyed by the kid's sudden pulling.

"Wow, you are really tall!"

"Well, after many years of being short, I have the right to be proud of my height."

"How did you manage to grow this much?"

"A LOT of sports."

After finally being fitted, they couldn't help feeling both really cool…and really embarrassed with their suits. They looked like military suits; it was a dark gray color. However, blotches of different colors on their suits looked like they just finished a paintball battle. From their neck down to their ankles, it was tight, showing each curve of their body. In Hoagie's case, he was a bit uncomfortable, considering that tights were not really attractive on him, but thank goodness, he had the option of wearing a vest, and nice baggy pants. Wally ignored the vest, and wore the baggy pants. Both Abby and Kuki didn't have the option of pants, but tight shorts…which didn't make a difference, nor help hide their discomfort. It almost felt like they were naked in front of each other, and that thought made Kuki self-conscious of what her body looked like.

"Well…not what I was expecting, but…I guess it will do." Abby mumbled to Numbuh 3.14.

"Well, I wasn't expecting to make suits for 18 year olds, but I must say, for a quick work like that, it didn't come out so bad."

"Well…" Kuki started, "thank you…for doing this for us."

"No problem! And here!" He grabbed a round packet and gave it to Hoagie. "It's a Hershey Pie. For the ride back down to Earth. I have more in my locker."

"I…I see. Haha! Does all of it in your locker add up to Pi?? Get it?"

"Yeah…no," Wally sighed, "Hoagie…just…no."

"Come on, guys. We should get going."

They were the last ones to leave Moon Base. They left with Sector H in the ship and all of them couldn't help but feel…really awkward. About 3 of the girls were staring at Kuki, admiring the shape of her body. They sat closer to her, and admired her chest. Kuki blushed and looked away. Wally couldn't help but chuckle. Unfortunately, she heard it and she snapped at him.

"IS THERE SOMETHING YOU WANT TO SAY, WALLY? GO AHEAD, SAY IT!"

"I'm…sorry. It's just…they look like they're going to molest you." He couldn't hold it any longer, and he broke out one of his thunderous and contagious laughter that Kuki loved. She cracked a smile, but not without kicking him in the knee first.

"Miss…Kuki?" One of the girls patted her arm.

"Yes?" Her face immediately changed to a smile. The girls were taken back. It was like she was wearing a mask not too long ago…

"Uh…I was wondering…um…" she signed her finger for Kuki to come closer. She leaned forward, "um…I was wondering…are you and Wally…uh…boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Kuki quickly straightened. Her face was once again beet red.

"N-No…we…no…nope. No…"

"O…Okay, I was just wondering. I'm sorry."

"R-Right."

After that incident, Kuki couldn't make eye contact with Wally. The rest of the group was very curious as to what just happened. Even as Wally tried to be a gentleman and help Kuki down from the ship, she quickly mumbled a thank you and went right next to Abby.

"Haha!" Wally heard Hoagie walk beside him and patted his shoulder, "You have just been…DENIED!"

Wally glared at him before he punched him in the gut.

When they met up with the rest of the other sectors, they had already planned out their move and where they needed to go to rescue the girl. Apparently, they traced the message from an abandoned house near the children's park. As they got up and got ready for the attack that was only a couple yards away, they had soon spread out from all different directions and surrounded the house. Wally, Kuki, and Abby were grouped together, while Hoagie stayed behind to monitor the area and check for some traps that may have been placed. They looked through a window and noticed all of the furniture knocked over. Glass was everywhere, and so was a familiar color on the white carpet.

Blood.

They panicked, and opened the window that was already cracked open, making it easy for them to slip inside. They silently looked around, each and every one of them spread out and searching the entire house. Kuki went to the source of the blood. She soon recognized the little girl. Her eyes were wide, and her breathing was irregular. She noticed her blood-stained hands and saw that she was holding a large piece of glass like it was a knife. Her eyes went south when she soon found out the source of the blood on the carpet. Right underneath her blue, frilly dress was a large spot of blood. Kuki mentally cursed and went straight to the little girl.

"It's going to be okay. I'm with the Kids Next Door…alright? We're here to help you. It's okay…just drop the glass."

"He…he said…he had puppies for sale…and…I…and I…when I…got here, he…knocked me down…"

"It's okay. Don't talk anymore. I'm going to get you out of here, alright?"

The little girl's eyes looked behind Kuki, and for a moment she had a hard time breathing.

"Be…Behind you!!!"

Kuki looked up and saw the man responsible for the poor child's injuries. His face was long and had very long hair. His pale blue eyes seemed to be the only thing visible as his body was covered in darkness. He struck Kuki on the head, causing her to hit her body on the wall. The man grabbed her hair and pulled her up. She was now on her knees, trying to pull away from the strong force holding her in place.

"Now, who is this pretty lady? You sure do look familiar…"

"Let go of me, you disgusting…"

"Aw, now, you shouldn't say such things. It might get you in trouble." He pulled her hair harder to get a better view of her face. His eyes blinked in realization.

"Hey…I remember you…you're that Japanese girl who loved Rainbow Monkeys. You have that cute little sister, Mushi? What was your name again…Kuki? Haha…my, have you grown. I still remember those times when you would pass my house to go to school. It's a shame. I would have had fun with you if you were a kid." He pushed her down and hovered over her. He quickly took out his knife and grinned.

She started kicking the floor, causing him to laugh.

"Okay, seriously, what the hell are you doing?"

"Just trying to stretch my legs, so I could do this!" She straightened one of her legs and kneed him in his jewels. He groaned, giving her a perfect chance to escape. He quickly brought his knife down to slice her face, but only managed to cut her long hair. She rolled to the side and kicked him in the face. He got up and pulled her leg, causing her to fall back on the floor once again.

He took his knife and successfully sliced her waist, causing her to press onto it to try and stop the bleeding. He whacked her in the face, giving him a perfect chance to grab her neck. She gasped in surprise, and was soon not able to breathe as he tightened his grip on her neck. With all of her strength, she kicked the floor, trying to get the attention of one of the KND members. Her vision was getting blurry, and she knew she was going to pass out soon, but she needed to hang on. She needed to know if someone was coming up from the basement.

"KUKI!"

Thank god.

Wally ran to the man as quickly as he can. He grabbed him by the shirt, and punched him in the face. He was blinded with rage. He kicked, punched, jabbed; every single move that he knew very well, he done effectively. The man was soon on the floor, and was trying to get back up, but Wally pulled him by the collar. He raised his arm, ready for the final strike, but the sight of the little girl huddled at the wall made him think otherwise. He closed his eyes, and shoved the unconscious man on the floor. He looked at the girl, and then at Kuki, who didn't even show signs of movement. His blood went cold. His sudden fear of her death caused him to kneel right next to her and check for a pulse.

She wasn't breathing.

He wracked his brains, trying to remember the procedures of CPR. One by one, he did each movement correctly. Quickly than he anticipated, he was giving mouth-to-mouth. At that moment, there was no need to feel embarrassed, because right then and there, her life was on the line.

"Live, damn it…"

She suddenly took a deep breath, causing her to cough every few seconds. Wally sighed in relief and held her in his arms.

"Wally…?"

"Don't you dare talk," he heard himself say to her, "It looks like you have a deep wound in your side. I'll take care of that, alright?"

"Alright…thank you, Doctor Beatles."

He couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or maybe being delirious, but the word "Doctor" rang in his ears until they reached back to Moon Base.

--------------------------------------------------

It was finally over. They called the police, told some information, got the guy arrested, and took the girl safely to the hospital. As for the rest of the team, they were all resting in Moon Base. Abby and Hoagie were back on Earth, staying with the little girl for as long as they could. Wally was in the Hospital Wing with Kuki, trying to bandage the wound. She lied down on the bed and looked at Wally grab all the necessary equipment. Thankfully, the wound on her side was not really deep, so all she really needed was Hydrogen Peroxide and a large band-aid. He got back from his search and sat next to her.

"Alright, I need you to take off your clothes."

She stared at him. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, right! Sorry, you can't, since you're wearing a body suit," he got back up to look for scissors, "I'll just cut a portion of the suit, then."

"Yeah…you do that." She mumbled, her face slightly pink. She ran her hand through her new hair cut (which was now above her shoulders), and sighed. He came back with the scissors, and loomed over her body, carefully cut a piece of the suit so that he could easily treat her wounds. Finally finished with that part, he then dabbed a cotton ball with the liquid substance and leaned down over the cut.

"So," Kuki started, "do you do this often?"

"Kind of. I would always get injured during sports practice, so I end up doing this myself."

She sighed. "That's not what I meant."

"Oh? What did you mean?"

"I meant…do you normally treat women's wounds?"

He paused, but then went back to his cleaning. He chuckled before he spoke to her.

"Nope. You…are the first one, actually. Why do you ask?"

She stared at him, and then smiled. "It's just that…you never gave me this much attention before."

Wally stopped, and then sighed. "Kuki, when you were there on the floor, not breathing, I…well, I panicked. I had to remember the CPR lessons that we had taken freshman year and stay calm at the same time. At that moment, Kuki…I thought I had lost you. So, yes, I'm giving you the attention that you deserve."

"I'm sorry…for worrying you."

"It's alright. Besides, you're alive now."

"All thanks to you. If it weren't for you, Wally, I would have been dead."

"Well, I couldn't just let you die, now could I?"

"No…no, you couldn't."

"AHA! There we go! A good job, by yours truly."

She giggled and spared a look at her midsection where a large band-aid was placed. A hand lifted up her chin, revealing her neck to him.

"However, I can't heal that bruise on your neck. You might want to cover that from your parents, but if they ask, just say that we were wrestling or something."

She laughed harder now, and held onto his hand. She looked up at him, and that action alone made her realize something that she didn't think of before.

If she had died…she wouldn't be able to see that wonderful smile that he would give only to her. That…flirtatious smile that he would subconsciously do. All of the things she would miss if she had died, and that thought saddened her. It hurt her enough to make her cry.

She pulled Wally down and hugged him tightly. He was confused as to why he was in this position, but he was really surprised that Kuki was holding onto him like she was not going to see him again. For the first time in a long time, he hesitantly hugged her back.

"Wally…just for this moment…don't let go."

"…Alright…only for this moment, though."

They held onto each other for a while, until Kuki, once again, broke the silence.

"Wally…could you do something else for me?"

"Well…sure, I guess I-"

"Kiss me."

Wally's mind went numb. At that second he almost lost his footing as he tried to replay her words in his mind.

"…I'm sorry, what?"

"I said…" she leaned back on the pillow as to see his face, "…kiss me."

For the longest moment, his mind was still completely blank. It seemed to show it in his face, because Kuki smiled. He tried to think of something to say to her, difficult as it was, but words spilled out of his mouth before he could form them in his mind.

"Well…it seems like I have to, considering that you have an iron grip on the back of my neck. Seriously, when did you get so strong?"

She chuckled at his comment as he slowly leaned down to capture her lips. For so many years, he had dreamt of this moment. To finally be able to kiss those lips that he had wanted to taste. However, he didn't imagine it would be in the Moon Base of the Kids Next Door. Still, he didn't care about that. All he thought about at that moment was him and Kuki kissing like there was no tomorrow. As his hands entangled in her short, raven hair, she broke the kiss and gasped for air.

"Wally…wait…the kids…there's kids around us, you know."

He sighed on her shoulder. "Yeah, you're right. Let's just lock the doors, and turn off the hidden cameras…"

"No, that's not what I-"

"I know what you meant. I agree." He got up and sat back down in his chair. He cleared his throat to fill the awkward silence, and then brought up the courage to look at her. Her cheeks were pink, and lips rather swollen. Her lilac eyes were looking at everything but him. They were both embarrassed and didn't know what to say to each other. However, that all ended when she caught him staring. She smiled flirtatiously at him and finally spoke.

"Wally, dear, I know that you want more, but you will just have to wait until we get home."

He grinned, and then laughed. The action caused her to laugh, as well.

---------------------------------------

Everyone was gathered once again in the coliseum, where they were celebrating the success of rescuing a child from a horrible villain. All of Kids Next Door wanted the teenagers to attend, so they had no choice but to tag along. Once again, they were presented by their leader, Numbuh 315, and was awarded with badges of Courage for their great help.

"So…tell us. How is our two girls doing?"

Abby spoke up. "Well, Sara is getting some…you know, some mental help to try and cope with things, and Laura just got out of the hospital just this morning, and is also getting help. We all think she is going to be just fine."

"I'm glad. Thank you…for helping us."

Hoagie laughed. "It's no problem. Us teenagers don't mind helping all of you once in a while."

"And we hope," Kuki piped up, "that we will join forces again one day."

"Yeah…" Wally said confidently, "and if any of you need help in the Medical Room, I'm your guy."

"Yeah, he'll-" Hoagie stopped. All the teenagers looked at him, "wait, what?"

"You heard me, Gilligan. I'm going to study hard to be a doctor, and none of you are going to change my mind!"

Hoagie sighed. "And The Australian Experimenter strikes again."

End

---------

I hope you enjoyed it XDDD R&R!!


End file.
